


Свой человек

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Milk_fox



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где Риз — оборотень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свой человек

У Финча очень мягкие руки. Пальцы чуткие и осторожные. Но Джон все равно огрызается, скаля клыки.  
— Тише... — у Гарольда плохо получается говорить ласково, но он старается. Строгий тон здесь только повредит, а организм в этой форме больше откликается на интонации, чем на смысл слов. — Потерпи.  
Терпеть не хочется. Внутри все клокочет после недавней охоты, хочется найти того, кто попортил шкуру и ррррааазодррррааать...  
— Тише. Пожалуйста.  
Гарольд четко разделяет две его формы. Еще с первого обращения. Зверь есть зверь, человеческие штуки тут не действуют.  
С человеком Гарольд никогда так не разговаривает.  
Рана ноет, теплая тряпка причиняет боль, и хвост сам принимается хлестать из стороны в сторону.  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь сдержаться.  
Приходится уложить хвост рядом.  
— Вот и все.  
Все — это значит, заботливо наложенная поверх шкуры повязка аккуратно обхватывает плечо. Если обернуться, то все придется начинать сначала, и неизвестно еще, где окажется рана после трансформации.  
— Тебе сейчас не стоит лишний раз рисковать здоровьем.  
Гарольд — он умный. Очень.  
А вот Джон сейчас не чувствует себя умным. У оборотней с этим вечные проблемы. Вроде бы всю жизнь учишься делить себя на зверя и человека, а потом в один прекрасный день...  
Он укладывает голову Гарольду на колени и закрывает глаза. Робкая рука осторожно принимается почесывать загривок. Все хищники это любят. Джон, кажется, уже думал сегодня о том, какой Гарольд... да-а-а-а-а, вот тут.  
Для бедной звериной головы мыслей слишком много. В последнее время на Гарольда хочется уложить то голову, то лапу и рыкнуть недовольно — мое! Причем это в человеческом обличье. И запах, что делать с запахом? Зеленый чай, книги, шерсть костюма, нейтральный лосьон для бритья, хлопок... что-то еще. Джону кажется, что это корица, только зачем Гарольду пахнуть корицей? Хочется подойти, взяться зубами за галстук и потянуть. В обоих обличьях.  
— Не больно?  
Нет, все-таки у Гарольда иногда выходит говорить заботливо. Редко. А так интонации все больше для дрессировки собак. Был бы Джон собакой...  
«Я всегда любил кошек», — так сказал Гарольд после первого обращения.  
Джон толкается головой под руку, пальцы вцепляются в мех — хорошо-о-о... После обращения ему, наверное, будет стыдно. Но зверю плевать. Мое-е... 

***

«Зоофилия», — иронично думает Финч, поглаживая огромного тигра по шкуре. Голова на его коленях весит столько, что суставы ноют. Но можно и потерпеть.  
Чтобы это не было зоофилией, надо свести баланс. Уравнять зверя и человека.  
Гарольду нравятся кошки, особенно такие большие. И Джон тоже. Да.  
В Ризе ничего кошачьего нет, но иногда вспыхивает в глазах этакая искра...  
«Я ненормальный», — думает Финч.  
Но боже, это так хорошо.


End file.
